


The Genius of Persuasion

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Road Head, Road Trips, cockslut Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: Trapped in the tiny Gremlin during the Alka-Seltzer road trip, Link takes a nap on Rhett. One thing leads to another.





	The Genius of Persuasion

Driving across America gets boring. Rhett and Link are very familiar with this fact. Over the years, they’ve gone on several road trips; some for work and some for fun. This time, it’s a little bit of both. Sponsored by Alka-Seltzer, they’re touring the country and making ingeniously terrible commercials for local businesses. While this is a daunting task to be sure, both men are having the time of their lives doing something they’re passionate about. But at times like these, travelling through the densely tree-lined roads of Missouri, it becomes tedious. 

Link, of course, is asleep. After having complained nonstop about a crick in his neck from sleeping against the headrest in their little AMC Gremlin, Rhett had grudgingly allowed him to use his lap as a pillow. He’d argued that it wasn’t safe but Link had just said “I trust you”. And Rhett was a little too touched to argue. So Link had undone his seat belt and stretched out across the seat, head resting comfortably in the large gap between Rhett and the steering wheel. And this was all well and good for about an hour and a half. 

Rhett’s humming quietly to himself, the road nearly empty and surrounded on either side by enormous trees. As scenery goes, Rhett’s seen better but also much worse. At least they’re not in the desert. He feels Link start to shift around and that doesn’t bother him because Link is a squirmy kind of guy. He reaches down and idly pets his mop of dark hair, hoping to soothe him back to sleep. The pleased sound Link makes vibrates gently against his inner thigh and the warmth of his breath seeps right through his jeans. Rhett shifts carefully, feeling an unwelcome tingling begin in his groin. 

It’s not that they haven’t fooled around before; of course they have. Several times in fact. It’s just not quite appropriate to get a boner while your best friend sleeps innocently in your lap. A few minutes pass and Rhett manages to will away his arousal by picturing roadkill. That is, until Link presses his nose right up into Rhett’s crotch and sighs. Rhett grips the steering wheel with the same force he’s using to clench his teeth. He wonders if he should try to wake him up but can’t decide if that would be more or less awkward than letting him sleep. 

That all becomes a moot point when he feels the unmistakable sensation of being kissed through his pants. Rhett jerks and looks down, finding Link looking up at him with a devious grin. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Rhett says, his blood pumping hotly. 

“Mm, I was,” Link says, voice roughened and deeper than usual. Rhett suppresses a shiver. “But I woke up with my face on your dick and didn’t want to pass up an opportunity.” 

Rhett laughs, even as Link’s words make him burn with want. “You’re not gonna,” Rhett teases, “You wouldn’t.” 

Oh but he would. Link opens his mouth and scrapes his teeth over the thickening line of Rhett’s cock. Rhett hisses, feeling his jeans getting damp under Link’s tongue. Is he really going to do this? In the car? Rhett tugs on his hair a little, urging him to sit up. Link sits up but doesn’t stop, he only relocates to Rhett’s neck. Link sucks at the skin just under his chin strap beard, pulling gently with his teeth. Rhett shudders, breaking out into goosebumps. 

“Bo, what are you doin’?” he asks, even though it’s pretty clear what he’s doing. 

Link drags his tongue up, sucks Rhett’s earlobe into his mouth and bites him. Rhett gasps, going hot all over; his dick now firmly at attention. Link uses his hand to cup the other side of Rhett’s neck so he can’t get away, assaulting Rhett’s ear with his tongue. 

He white-knuckles the steering wheel with one hand while the other buries itself in warm silky hair. His voice is alarmingly thin when he says,“Link, what’s gotten into you?” 

Link stops licking long enough to whisper in his ear, a throaty growl that feels chilly on his wet skin. “I’m horny. I thought that was pretty obvious.” 

Rhett groans, dying to turn his head and catch that dirty mouth with his own. But he’s not suicidal so he keeps his eyes on the road. “Crazy is what you are.” 

Link chuckles, kisses his cheek once before sliding back down his body and getting his hands around the button fly of Rhett’s jeans. So this is really happening and if Rhett was a stronger man, he’d try to put a stop to it. But as it is, he’s got a beautiful man in his lap who’s dead-set on sucking his dick. He’s only human, afterall. He decides the best thing to do is focus on the road and let Link do what Link wants. 

He feels Link push a cool hand into the slit of his boxers, finding and wrapping around the blood-hot shaft of Rhett’s cock. He sucks in a sharp breath as Link pulls him free, giving him a long, languid stroke before bringing the tip to his lips for a chaste kiss. He twitches at the first touch of Link’s tongue, swiping at the sensitive nerves beneath the head, then sliding downward over the thick vein on the underside. Rhett chances sneaky looks down, taking in Link’s almost blissful expression, dark lashes fluttering as he starts taking him into his mouth. 

“Shit,” Rhett swears, removing one hand from the wheel so he can bite his fist. 

Link hums around him, sliding further down and putting that big mouth of his to good use. His tongue flicks teasingly over his skin as he sucks him nice and slow, working his way all the way down until he’s pressed up against the bunched fabric of Rhett’s underwear. He holds himself there and Rhett groans at the tight feeling of Link’s throat contracting around him. Link pulls back before he can choke, takes a breath, and goes back down. Rhett wishes he were on a bed instead of in a car, somewhere that he could grab Link by the hair and fuck his face properly. Rhett hardly ever takes such an aggressive role in their lovemaking but he knows how Link secretly loves it, the feeling of being held and taken and used. 

His eyes pan over the lithe length of his friend’s body where he’s bent over him, notices the hand wedged between Link’s own crotch and the seat. Rhett licks his lips, wishing he could some way get his mouth on him too. 

“Eyes on the road,” Link chastises, breath cooling over the wet tip of Rhett’s dick. 

Rhett grumbles to himself and sinks lower in his seat to get his head off the ceiling and also to spread his legs more comfortably. Link moves easily with him, settling right in and taking him back into the heat of his mouth. In another circumstance, it would be hilarious to witness such a thing happening between two big men in a tiny car but at this moment, it’s ridiculously hot. With the way Link has himself bent over, Rhett can reach over and slide his hand up the back of Link’s shirt, feeling the bumps of his spine under smooth skin. Link hums appreciatively and Rhett can feel the pre-come bubbling up to the slit of his cock to be eagerly licked away. It’s too good and he knows he’s not going to last. 

“Gosh, Link,” he moans, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back, “Feels so good, baby. Gonna make me come…” 

Instead of pulling back, Link doubles his efforts, using his hand to take up the slack while his mouth sucks hard around the head. White hot pleasure is building, tensing up Rhett’s thighs and the hand on Link’s back twists in his shirt; he can feel the fibers straining. 

“Link!” he cries, cock jerking hard as he spills inside his friend’s mouth. Link just keeps on going, making a wet mess of come and spit that has Rhett shivering with shocks of ecstasy. 

It takes them both a moment to notice the siren, the blue and red lights flashing rapidly behind them. 

Link sits up quickly, peers through the back window and says, “Oh shit.” 

He wipes the stickiness off his chin but can do nothing for the redness of his mouth or the wreck of his hair. Rhett, still trembling, quickly tucks himself back into his pants before he pulls over to the shoulder of the road. Taking a quick peek in the rearview mirror, Rhett fixes his hair and pats down his beard, trying his best to look like he didn’t just get sucked off. Link crosses his legs to hide the prominent bulge in his own pants and leans back against the window, pretending to be asleep. 

“Don’t worry, man, I got this,” Rhett says. The door of the cop car slams. 

“You do not ‘got this’.” Link says, eyes forcefully closed, “If you can talk us out of this, I’ll blow you again.” 

Rhett stifles the hysterical laugh that wants to break free and hastily winds down his window for the approaching officer. She’s a middle aged woman with thick greying blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. She has to lean down pretty far to get a look at Rhett through the window of the Gremlin. 

“Afternoon, officer,” Rhett greets with his best squinty, cheeky grin. 

Her lips twitch but she’s otherwise unmoved. “Afternoon, sir. Any idea why I pulled you over?” 

Rhett’s heart starts to pound. “Oh, I, I guess I was speeding, wasn’t I?” 

“That’s right. You were going 74 through a 60 speed limit zone. Can I see your license and registration?” 

Something about the way she said the words ‘right’ and ‘zone’ strikes a chord with Rhett. He hands her his documents, looks up at her searchingly and then asks, “You from North Carolina?” 

She blinks at him and then breaks into a tentative smile. “Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“We, me and my friend here, we’re from NC too!” 

“Oh yeah? Where‘bouts?” 

“Buies Creek.” 

Her smile is now full blown, “Get out! I’m from Raleigh! Which high school you boys go to?” 

“Harnett Central.” 

“I’ve been there for games! I used to be on the soccer team.” 

“No way!” Rhett exclaims, really getting into it now, “My sleepy friend here used to keep score for the girl’s soccer at Harnett.”

“Small world,” she laughs. She looks down at the citation book in her hands and then tucks it back into her belt. “Listen, you’ve got a clean record so I’m going to let you off with a warning this time.” 

“Thank you, officer.” 

“No problem. You boys be safe, now.” She gives the door a friendly pat before she heads back to her car. They wait for her to pull back onto the highway before they get back on themselves. 

Rhett glances over at Link where he’s staring at him, wide-eyed and incredulous. Rhett laughs aloud. “I guess someone owes me another blow job.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Link and gets a good natured punch in return.

“You just got lucky, that’s all.” 

“Keep telling yourself that. I’m a genius of persuasion.” 

Link rolls his eyes. “Sure. Anyway, I hope you don’t mind if I wait we get to a hotel to pay up. Talking us out of two tickets in one day seems like overreaching.” 

Rhett chuckles, “Fair enough, brother. Fair enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Hey there.   
> If this is the shit that you do like, consider making a little donation at my ko-fi account. Nothing encourages me to create more than knowing you guys care! Comments are equally adored!   
> http://ko-fi.com/kelseymcgriff


End file.
